¿Sueño o Realidad?
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: ¿Una hoja? De sakura...¿Pero que es esto!//¿Quién dijo que no podía hacer tus fantasías realidad, Sa-ku-ra?// "Definitivamente le mostraré mis otras fantasías" / AU Sasusaku


****

Disclaimer: siiii, naruto SI me pertenece!! muajaja ese kishimoto me lo robo ò.ó pero la idea es mia mia MIAA!! yo cree a Naruto-kun!! muajajaj! :D  
Ok, no, pero... Se vale soñar ¬¬

* * *

¿Sueño o realidad?

**E**staba una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade recostada en su cama. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana dándole directo a los ojos provocando que se despertara. Desperezándose observó el reloj para descubrir que se había levantado media hora antes.

-Mierda- murmuró y se optó por darse una ducha fresca que era de gran ayuda en esos días de calor.

Bajó por su desayuno, saludó a su madre y salió a la escuela. Sin prisa, caminando tranquila; hasta que su tranquilidad desapareció y le invadieron los nervios al verlo a _él. _

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en su flamante BMW esperando a que las puertas de la secundaria de Konoha se abrieran.

Ella se ruborizó al instante sin notarlo y comenzó a acercarse a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Hola, Sakura- le saludó este con un beso en la mejilla-

-Ho-hola, Sa-Sasuke- Kun- respondió Sakura muy nerviosa. El Uchiha se percató de la actitud de su amiga y le preguntó si se sentía bien, porque estaba muy roja.

-Sí, estoy bien…. Vamos? Ya abrieron- Señaló la ojijade buscando cambiar de tema. Aunque sabía bien que quizás Sasuke le reprocharía y la obligara a decirle que pasaba, pero no sucedió. Entraron como siempre y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Coincidían en solo tres de las cinco clases que se dictaban ese día, y no se veían las primeras dos horas.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y pronto tocó el timbre de recreo. La mayoría de su curso salió disparada como bala disfrutando de sus quince minutos de libertad luego de haberse pasado ese tiempo con la cabeza en las malditas matemáticas.

Sakura salió a dejar los libros que ya no necesitara a los casilleros y al hacerlo chocó con Sai.

Sai era un chico alto, de piel blanca y ojos negros, "parecido" a Sasuke. Obviamente, ese parecido ella no lo veía, porque para ella Sasuke era único… En fin, resulta que este chico estaba enamorado de ella. A cada momento que la veía sola trataba de convencerla de que aceptara una cita con el pero ella siempre se negaba, cosa que parecía no importarle porque siempre volvía.

-Hola, hermosa- saludó él.

-Lo siento, Sai, ahora no puedo, debo irme- respondió la pelirrosa.

-Pero vamos, no seas amargada, diviértete un poco conmigo.- le dijo tratando de ser sensual.

-N-no, Sai…-

-Vamos, Sakura, acepta- la agarró de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa, un tinte carmín subió hasta sus mejillas dejándole con un tenue sonrojo. Sakura sentía cómo era atraída hacia el chico delante de ella y no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió el aliento del chico mezclarse con el de ella.

Tenía miedo, y no quería besarlo… No quería que él fuera quién robara su primer beso, no quería. Pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, no era fuerte, él le podría hacer lo que quisiera porque… estaba paralizada por el miedo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y esperó ese beso forzado, que por cierto nunca llegó.

En un movimiento brusco se vio separada de Sai y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió en demasía. Delante de ella tenía a Uchiha Sasuke dándole la espalda, respirando entrecortadamente, con la cabeza medio gacha y las manos cerradas fuertemente en un puño. Por un lado se sonrojó deleitándose con la imagen de la bien formada espalda del chico que se podía apreciar por la ajustada camisa blanca del uniforme, y por otro lado se puso nerviosa. No se esperaba nada bueno de ellos dos peleando.

Sai se levantó y le dio un puñetazo al Uchiha y él, obviamente, se lo devolvió. Comenzaron a pegarse y Sakura continuaba paralizada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos y gritó desesperada.

-¡BASTA!- todos se le quedaron mirando y el puño de Sasuke que iba directo a la cara del ojinegro se paró en seco. Se giró y vio a su amiga llorando, y algo dentro de él le llenó de culpa.

Se levantó y salió tras la pelirrosa que había salido corriendo hacia el patio.

-

La encontró sollozando y ese sentimiento de culpa le azotó de nuevo. Quería parar esas lágrimas, ir y abrazarla… pero algo se lo impedía.

Estaba nervioso porque la amaba en secreto…Por eso fue que atacó a esa copia barata y mal hecha suya, porque no quería que nadie la tocara…

Sakura Haruno era suya y de nadie más.

-

Por otra parte, cierta pelirrosa lloraba a cántaros. No le gustaba ver herido a Sasuke, aun así haya sido un pequeño raspón. Menos aún si era por culpa de ella.

Se sintió muy mal, tanto que no podía dejar de llorar aunque quisiera, y tampoco reprimir los deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra un maldito árbol hasta partírsela por causarle tantos problemas al dueño de su corazón.

…

Sus llantos cesaron y su expresión de tristeza se transformó en sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien al lado acariciándole su largo cabello rosa.

Se giró y pudo observar la cara de su mejor amigo, algo magullada, pero perfecta. Sus labios sangraban, tenía algún que otro hematoma apenas visible y tenía una mueca de dolor.

Aunque al seguir analizándole se sorprendió más… porque en sus ojos oscuros y profundos, que antes eran fríos y duros, aunque sea con ella, mostraban… ¿Amor?

O era cierto (cosa bastante improbable, se decía mentalmente) o estaba en uno de esos sueños tan realistas que no sabías si estabas dormido o despierto. Pellizcarse a sí misma resolvió sus dudas, descubriendo que era una realidad muy real (XD). Su amigo la miraba con mucho amor, y no precisamente el de amigos.

-Gomenasai, Sakura- dijo el bajito.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Sé que no te gusta que pelee pero… ese bastardo… te iba a hacer daño y yo no quería, no quiero que te pase nada-

-Solo… me iba a besar.- reclamó la pelirrosa

-En contra de tu voluntad. Eso es dañarte aunque no sea físicamente, Sakura- dijo algo… triste

-Además- añadió- no podría soportar que él te diera tu primer beso, porque no se lo merece. Porque… esos labios tienen dueño-

La ojijade se giró de forma violenta al oír eso de su amigo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quién es ese dueño del que no tengo idea?- cuestionó la chica

-Yo- exclamó en un suspiro el azabache. Se acercó rápidamente a su amiga de la infancia acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

Estaba decidido a besarla, a probar aquellos labios rosados y carnosos que se le hacían tan tentadores desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No supo cuándo se enamoró de ella, pero sabía que iba en serio. Porque Sakura no era como las demás. Ella era su flor de cerezo, era especial. Se arriesgó y arriesgó su amistad de años con la única persona sincera, gentil, inocente y hermosa que había conocido cuando selló sus labios en un beso tierno.

En medio de ese beso, abrió los ojos anonadado cuando ella le empezó a responder de forma torpe y lenta.

Después de todo era su primer beso.

Y si hubiera podido hubiese saltado de alegría al ser correspondido por la única persona a quién amaba de verdad. Cerró los ojos nuevamente disfrutando del contacto; pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse y en eso, él bajó la cabeza, apenado, con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas. Esperó una cachetada quizás, gritos de su compañera o algo. Pero ella solo atinó a tirarse a sus brazos y sollozar levemente en su pecho. Lo asustó.

-Sa-Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- ella negó

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- cuestionó otra vez y lo que respondió la ojijade lo dejó sin habla.

-Porque es sorprendente que el hombre a quién siempre amé corresponda mis sentimientos…-

Sasuke la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho con miedo, quizás, a que se escape, a que se la arrebaten o desaparezca. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Él no lo permitiría. Jamás apartarían a Sakura de su lado.

-Te amo- confesó en un susurro el de ojos oscuros.

-Yo también, Sasuke, Te amo- respondió la chica muy emocionada.

_Y ambos se unieron en un perfecto segundo beso- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Aish, malditos cuentos ¬¬ nunca se me van a hacer realidad…" pensaba una pelirrosa camino a la escuela. (n/a: Inner: muajajja pensaban que la historia terminaba ahi? :D )

Sí, era Sakura Haruno, amiga de Sasuke Uchiha, enemiga mortal de Karin (zorra) y la autora de ese cuento que-nunca-en-la-vida-podría-hacerse-realidad.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, saludando a sus conocidos, pasando de largo a los desconocidos y rechazando invitaciones de citas por parte de algunos chicos.

Es que a sus diecisiete años no era una niña, sino toda una belleza. Con su grupo de amigas, formaba parte del grupo de chicas más guapas de la secundaria, pero no le gustaba presumir de ello.

Se encaminaba tranquila hacia la entrada pero se detuvo a medio camino al divisar no muy lejos de ella a su mejor amigo de la infancia, el protagonista de sus cuentos, el dueño de su mente y su corazón. Sasuke Uchiha caminaba hacia ella.

-Hola- le saludó y ella respondió de la misma manera, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ruborizada al recordar su historia.

Charlaron amenamente hasta que el timbre anunció que tenían que separarse. Quedaron de verse para charlar en el receso, bajo un árbol de cerezos que desde el año pasado estaba allí. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella entró embobada al salón. Tuvo dos amonestaciones por volar en su mundo cuando debía estar con la cabeza en la clase, pero más allá de eso todo seguía normal.

Las dos horas pasaron volando y ella salió muy apurada al encuentro del Uchiha.

Lo encontró reposando bajo aquel cerezo y se acercó a saludarlo.

Hablaron mucho, de las materias, de cosas de la casa, los problemas de Sasuke…

-Ya ves, mi padre me exige demasiado… yo no puedo- decía Sasuke.

-Deberías hablar con él, que te entienda.- le propuso la ojijade.

-Pero nunca me escucha. Tampoco me va a prestar mucha atención que digamos. Ya sabes que mi opinión no cuenta para nada, siempre es "Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro"- la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora de qué te ríes?- preguntó molesto el ojinegro.

-De que estás celoso- contestó sin dejar de reír Sakura

-No lo estoy- giró su cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar el pequeñísimo rubor que le había teñido las mejillas al ser descubierto.

-Si lo estás ¬¬

-No- negó él

-Si

-No

-Si

Y así siguieron por mucho tiempo, quince minutos nada más, hasta que tocó el timbre. Se miraron y palidecieron porque la maestra que le tocaba a él no era nada buena cuando llegaba tarde. Y Sakura tampoco tenía a una maestra buena, no, tenía un maestro y era peor. No dudaba en mandarte a la rectoría, aunque hayas venido tarde por haber estado ahí (si, ya le había pasado).

-Adiós, Sasuke- le saludó rápido, tomó sus libros y salió corriendo.

Cuando Sasuke se levantó vio una hoja que estaba al lado de donde había estado Sakura hacía un momento, entonces la recogió y se propuso entregársela luego al final de clases.

--

--

Sakura, por su parte no se había dado cuenta de nada. Hasta que se le ocurrió agregar una nueva escena a su fic, ya que el profesor estaba explicando algo que habían visto ya. Pero se asustó cuando no lo encontró en ninguna de sus carpetas, ni tampoco en sus libros. Pensó que quizás estaba en su mochila pero nada, entonces se acordó de que lo había apoyado en el suelo cuando estaba con Sasuke.

O.O

Y si Sasuke lo encontró? Y si, peor aún, lo leyó completo?

Adiós amistad, adiós posibilidades de un romance, adiós Sasuke.

Estaba muy nerviosa, deseando que ese maldito timbre sonara para poder salir.

--

Sasuke se encontraba muy aburrido mirando por la ventana.

El profesor explicaba y explicaba algo incomprensible para él, quien no veía más que un montón de letras en la pizarra.

Pronto decidió buscar algo para hacer en lo que terminaba la clase; garabateó la letra de un grupo favorito en una hoja, intentó dibujar al usuratonkachi de su amigo, hizo una caricatura del profesor, y cuando no encontró nada más para hacer se acordó que tenía una hoja de Sakura en su poder. Recordó que ella escribía historias en sus ratos libres, y deseó que esa hoja tuviera una, pero reconsideró eso; estaría mal que leyera su historia (si es que había una) ya que ella nunca le dejaba leer, excepto algunas que las analizaba para poder mostrárselas. Pero la curiosidad pudo más y sacó la hoja.

Comenzó a leer y se sorprendió mucho, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que decía. Empezó a atar cabos; quizás ella no le quería mostrar el resto de sus historias, porque eran iguales que esas.

Se ruborizó levemente al leer lo último, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Quizá, después de todo, él podía hacer que la ficción se volviera realidad. _

_-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-_

El timbre sonó.

Sakura salió de prisa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aula de su amigo Sasuke, esquivando y golpeando gente a su paso.

Entró y sólo encontró al profesor adentro.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó su profesor de biología, Hatake Kakashi.

-No, disculpe Kakashi-sensei, s-solo quería saber si mis amigos se habían ido- respondió ella.

-Hn, pues no están- dijo el peliblanco.

-Cla-claro, disculpe.- exclamó ella, notando que su profesor estaba leyendo un… libro.

Cerró la puerta muy preocupada, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Sasuke?

Salió al patio.

-

.

.

-

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Sakura a los ojos ahora que había conocido su secreto.

No se sentía molesto, para nada, se sentía a gusto. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Se sentía feliz.

Desde hacía un año más o menos se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa, pero temía decirlo y arruinar su amistad.

Estaba feliz, dispuesto a encontrarla y hacer realidad su fantasía, pero cuando la vio salir al patio, su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y toda determinación desapareció.

La vio corriendo hacia él y en menos de lo que tardó en parpadear la tenía en frente suyo.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Sabes? Creo que perdí una de mis historias, creo que la dejé apoyada en el suelo cuando estaba hablando contigo, no sé si lo habrás levantado, y sino lo has hecho no importa, pero lo has hecho, ¿no? Dime si lo has hecho porque era algo importante y – paró en seco su larga explicación cuando sintió unos cálidos labios apoderarse de los suyos en un beso, lento, cálido y sincero, que expresaba tanto.

No supo cuando empezó a responderle con ansias, o cuándo se tornó más apasionado, pero lo que si supo era que su inner se había desmayado y que ella le seguiría después.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

El ojinegro apoyó su frente contra la de su 'amiga'.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Por-q-qué fue e-so?- tartamudeó ella

-Hmp, molesta- dijo el ojinegro en tono burlón y la volvió a besar.

Cuando el beso se rompió él se confesó, pidiéndole que fuera su novia. Sakura se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

-pero… ¿Por qué ahora? – cuestionó la ojijade. El pelinegro solo le mostró la hoja.

-¿Quién dijo que no podía hacer tus fantasías realidad, Sa-ku-ra?.- dijo él. Ella sonrió y se volvieron a besar.

"Definitivamente le mostraré mis otras fantasías" pensó la ojijade.

-

-

_Después de todo… hay veces en que los sueños si se hacen realidad… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**-.·~Fin~·.-**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado... _**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas para que no vuelva a escribir nunca más en la vida? _**


End file.
